


We’ve Got All Day

by amaterasu_bby



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterasu_bby/pseuds/amaterasu_bby
Summary: Another short concept I randomly thought of. I’m always in the mood for soft Itachi and thought this was a cute little idea <3
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	We’ve Got All Day

Your eyes have barely opened before you’re snapping them shut immediately once more at the sunlight streaming in through the open blinds. You groan and throw your arm over your face, effectively blocking out the bright nuisance and humming as you shift and press your leg against Itachi’s bare one. His body heat ripples off of him, warming you so deeply you forget all about being momentarily blinded by the early morning sun. 

You turn and shuffle closer to him, lifting his arm and snuggling underneath it, your head against his chest as you throw your leg over his thigh, boxers pushed up high on his skin, leg hair softly tickling your soft, freshly shaven ones. You smile and relax into his warmth, his arm instinctively wrapping around you, caging you in as he rolls his head downward to rest his cheek against the top of your head. 

“You’re up early” he croaks tiredly, voice deep, raspy, and laced heavily with sleep. He lets out a yawn and turns so he’s laying half on top of you, insane natural body heat making him an effective blanket. You smile happily and cling to him, already starting to drift off again as you let out a small yawn of your own, your knee resting between his thighs as you snuggle closer. He places a soft kiss to your forehead, mumbling something you don’t quite catch as you sleep pulls you under rather quickly. 

****

When you wake a second time, Itachi is awake next to you with glasses perched on the bridge of his cute nose and a book in his hand, other arm bent behind his head. He peeks over when he notices you’re awake, softly closing the book and setting it aside on his nightstand, a sweet smile resting on his full lips. You stretch and grunt, back and other limbs popping as your muscles wake up and joints finally release the pressure trapped within them. 

“It’s about time. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to sleep the entire day away.” He softly teases, your lips quirking into a smile as you giggle and take his hand, raising it to your lips to place a sweet kiss against his knuckles. 

“My apologies. What do you have planned for today?” You ask, peeking up at him through lidded eyes still blurry with sleep. He entwines your fingers, thumb softly swiping back and forth over your knuckle. “I’m going to stay in bed all day, and you’re going to stay with me.” He simply states, pretty face as relaxed as you’ve ever seen him in a long time, hands rough and calloused against your own. 

“Sounds good to me. But, how are we going to get food if we stay in bed all day?” You tease, pressing your ice cold toes against his extremely warm leg. He lets out a hiss at the contact and pulls your feet over towards him to get them warmed up. He pretends to think for a moment, as if the situation truly puts a damper on his plans, before sighing tiredly. 

“Well, there goes that idea.” He groans, his faux disappointment making you laugh as you shake your head. “You’re a total drama queen, you know that?” You grin, kissing his knuckles again as he smiles and chuckles. “Yeah, I know.”

You lay like that a while, fingers eventually finding themselves smoothing through his hair as your nails drag soothingly over his scalp, his eyes closing once more as he relaxes into your touch. He hums contently as you continue, placing sweet butterfly kisses all over his face as you do. 

“Keep that up and I’ll fall asleep again” he warns playfully, your smile only growing as you see him truly beginning to doze off once more. You place one last lingering kiss to his pouted lips and pull the blanket up over his shoulders. 

“Go ahead. We’ve got all day.”


End file.
